Light of the Wolf
by Night Huntress rules
Summary: if anyone wants to know what the story is about please read and review it :) thanks


Chapter One

Light of a Wolf

* * *

Please ask me if you want to use any of my characters in any story, I am seeing what anyone likes about this story I am working on this and my fan fics thanks every one :) R AND R

* * *

Some things separated man from animal, as I state some things, not that I cared what those things were. I should of made it clear separated human from beast. I glared at my watch as a tall man walked forward towards me my eyes glued on this subject. As the moonlight reflected of the mans face I could distinctly make out my friend Jared. He smelled of beer and human females, nothing new I might add, but I was rather tired of his escapades to the local bars where we recently moved to. His eyes glared back at me, yet I didn't care what he thought, he was the reason we had to move to this unforsake-able place. Minnesota was known for one thing; the cold, and they were right, these fucking winters were hell, even on my kind. Not that it mattered we are hot blooded and we could live anywhere, but fuck really this place really sucked balls.

"Are you ready to leave yet," I muttered to Jared, who seemed a little stressed out.

"Still waiting for Kent to get his ass out here," he said gruffly, and turned his back to me as a man walked out with a young blond woman. His arms wrapped around her like she was a piece of steak and he needed to protect it.

"Come on Kent my ass is falling off waiting for your lazy ass to get out here," I growled out.

Kent whispered in the blond woman's ear, probably telling her he would be calling her tomorrow, which never happens. He never goes back to the same woman twice. The woman giggled and walked off as if to think that it was to happen again, knowing this Kent smiled and walked up to me. He looked up at Jared and back at me, his smile began to fade.

"Whats up his ass, Bowen," he asked loud enough for us to hear, but not loud enough for humans to hear.

"I don't know why don't you ask him, numb nuts," I said in a snide tone, as I opened the drivers side door and got in, but Kent kept quiet as he got in with Jared.

Jared and Kent were brother, twin brothers yet they rarely never talked to each other even when they were in close proximity to each other. I glared back at Kent, who looked out the back window. We're all feeling the pull of the moon yet, Kent rarely shifted forms he would stay back in human form when we lived with our pack and watch as others shifted forms.

He would take a long time to convince that it was fun to shift forms. When I got him to shift forms, we were out in the field connected to our pack leaders house. Kent and I heard humans screaming and suddenly shooting went on over and over. I made Kent stay low as I crawled up a small hill that looked over the house.

Humans had our pack pinned to the ground, our Alpha, my father laying next to my young sister. She was crying out, since she was only nine, as a female the shift doesn't come to her until she turns twelve, but the humans still saw her as an abomination. A man walked up to her and placed his gun to her head, he pulled the trigger with no remorse in his eyes as he did so. I could hear Kent's low whine when my sister hit the ground. He was to mate my sister, since at the time we were only seventeen and he was already bonded to her.

As the humans left, Kent and I still in our wolf forms walked into the body riddled yard. I grew worried looking for someone else that was alive. Kent laid next to my sister and he let out a small whine for her. I sniffed about until I came upon Jared who was bleeding from a chest wound, they probably thought they had hit his heart and left him for dead. The memory faded from view and I could hear the inpatient nagging of Jared.

"Are we leaving or do I need to walk," he said growling.

"How about I shove my foot in your ass and we can all be happy at the end result," I said as I started the car and pulled away from the bar, "because the end result would please me so much right now."

"What the fuck is your problem," Jared yelled.

"Right now your my problem, I hoped you would learn from your mistakes, but I had to take care of it myself," I said as my car pushed way past the sixty.

The car remained quiet as we reached the trailer, I recently bought. It sat upon 30 wooded acres and it was good enough for us to use for pack territory since it was the only three of us and we didn't need much. Jared jumped out of the car as soon as I put it in park. Kent and I got out of the car, he shut both his and Jared's doors as I watched as Jared stormed off towards the woods, Kent's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Leave him, he need to think about what he did," he said in a low voice.

"I can't fucking believe it, he knows better, look what happened last time when he did that," I growled out, "we lost so many, including your mate, my sister."

"I know and I haven't forgotten, I've lived with it for five year," Kent sighed, "I miss her every day, even if I didn't know her that much."

"As many women you screw, you wont forget her," I looked at Kent knowingly.

"I know," he said closing his eyes.

I grasped at Kent's shoulder as he did the same to me, "Lets go brother, lets feel the moon on our fur for tonight and be who we truly are."

With a nod Kent and I shifted taking the form of what we truly were. Wolves howled greeting us to the pack. These weren't shifters, but they were the closest thing we had to a pack. They came running out, one female whined and licked Kent's cheek, the female was attached to Kent because he had saved her as a pup from a trapper and placed her in with this pack to give her a fighting chance. I smiled as much as a wolf could smile. I knew that I would get my ass kicked for what I was about to do, but it felt good to do it, I ran into Kent and burst into speed as if to get away from him. I could hear him grumbling as if to say what the fuck was that.

I jumped over a fallen tree when suddenly I fell over, like I tripped over something, but I had jumped over the tree many of times and nothing ever happened. I got to my feet and turned, there laid a small brown wolf, bigger then a the pack we had here and yet smaller then us. As I was to lean down and sniff at the small wolf, Kent broadsided me and I suddenly snapped at him. He growled out, but as he did so he also saw the other wolf. In its flank was a small dart, like a tranquilizer. I whined and I could see that even Kent was unsettled by this new wolf.

I looked at him, signaling for him to go, enjoy the night. He looked at me and started to whine, and I just lifted my lips and bared my teeth at him. Giving him another reason to go, since I felt this strange need to protect this wolf. I had never felt this way, though I seen it before, in Kent with my sister. He would always protect her from others who thought it was funny to bully my sister.

My black fur only showed specks of moonlight in it as I nudged my nose into the brown wolf's fur, I could smell it was a female. It didn't do any good since she didn't move a muscle, probable from the tranquilizer. I shifted, my clothes had ripped off when I shifted because I was in a hurry to change so I was standing in the field with my bare ass showing. Someone was getting a good view of my moon, I thought.

Not that it mattered I was use to it, but it started to bother me, like no one else needed to see me naked unless it was the female that laid on the ground. I growled low in my breath and picked up the female. I was not even hundred feet from my house, when I looked down at her, it reminded me that there must be someone on my property who shot her. I growled yet again, something I needed to stop doing, when the thought of someone harming her grew like a forest fire.

I walked up the wooden steps, unlocked the front door, and walked through the house. I walked into the back of the house where my bedroom was. My bed was a mess from the morning before, but I didn't think it mattered. I placed the female on the bed, at that moment she had started to whine and stretched out, body limbs stretched and reformed as she shifted back to a human state. When that was done and over with she settled down, the dart that was in her had fallen off and landed on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up. It had a small bow and arrow sign on the dart. I thinking nothing of it threw it on my dresser. I leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sleep my little wolf," I whispered in her ear.

That night both Jared and Kent walked into the house, only Jared in his clothes and Kent as naked as the day he was born. Just like I, he was in a hurry. They looked as if they needed to both fall into bed and get a full days sleep. Yet we knew we had to get things done around the house and it wasn't anything we liked to do.

We need not to work, since my father left money for me and it was nearly impossible for the three of us to work, since we don't age that much, its a slow process and people would notice three men not growing old. We didn't need that kind of attention.

"Is the female alright," Kent asked worriedly.

"Female, what female?" Jared asked.

"I found a young female near the fallen tree, she is lying on my bed," I said, "which reminds me, did any of you see anything unusual, she was shot with a tranquilizer, the person had to had been close."

Before they could answer a loud crash came from my room, I rushed back and noticed that the woman was up and yet not. It was the drugs, must have been some strong drugs. She was falling and getting up, yet to pull things down with her as she falls again. I pick her up and she settles instantly. Jared and Kent had already headed to bed and I was to do the same. With the girl in my arms I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
